The Legend Of Relyt/Chapter 13. Trials of Wisdom
As, I enter, it surprised me. There was a bed, cabinets filled with food, bookshelf with five books, and a odd all black painting. A door was to the left. Me-Outset, what, why is this stuff here? Outset-Well, the bed is for you to rest, the cabinets hold food if you get hungry, the books will help you learn and the painting is there to remind you why you are here. Me-But it is all black, does it mean I have nothing to fight for? Outset-No, you can only see it when you are on the brink of giving up. Me-Oh, that makes since. Well the door leads to the trials, huh? Outset-Yes. Me-Okay, trial one. Trial One: Knowledge Before I go through the door, I decide to read the first book. It teaches me to speak hylian. Outset-Good, learn from that book. Your first trial is The Trial Of Knowledge. There are four orbs, you may only hit three before the challenge starts. You will one and a hylian word will appear. You will be allowed to hit them three times. Once then, I will appear and ask you what a question. You must hit each one in the correct order to pass. Me-Sounds easy, considering I spend time in libraries to hide from the zoras that bug me. I learn the language in 30 minutes. It wasn't that hard. I then walked in to the room. There was a pit that was filled with water that lead to the other side. I saw the four orbs, red,green,blue, and purple. I hit the purple one, it said twilight. I hit the red one, it said power. My last was the green, it said courage. I knew that the last one was wisdom. Outset-Here we go. The triforce of ___ is at the top. I didn't know that. I hit red. Outset-Lucky guess. The triforce of ___ is at the left. I hit blue. Outset-Good, the triforce of ___ is at the right. I hit green. Outset-Great. The last one, the black area in the triforce is ___. Me-Nothing. Outset-Fantastic!! To the next room. A bridge appeared. I walked onto and got to the other side. I opened the door. There was five lifeless statues. Outset-Would you like to return first? Me-Yes. I walked back to my room and grabbed the second book. It was a record of the monsters that Ganondorf had. This book took me a day. Trial Two: Speculation I woke up in bed with the book in my hand. Me-Hmmm, I must have fallen a sleep. I get up and Outset is out cold on the floor. I kick. Me-Outset, the next trial. We both go to back to the second room. Outset-Ready now? Me-Yes. Outset-Good, this is The Trial Of Speculation. You must fight these Darknuts with out a shield. Me-WHAT!?! Why? Outset-Because fighting Ganondorf is like fighting a darkunt without a shield. Now go. Let The Trial Begin!!! The statues come to life and become full darknuts. I grabbed my sword. I remember reading that the helm splitter would work well. I used it but I was smacked to the ground. I got up and did it again, the same thing happened again. Outset-You will need a attack to defeat them, remember what it was? Me-Uhhh, Helm Splitter and ... gah, Hurricane Spin. But I don't know how to use it. Outset-Lets learn. He then teaches me it. The battle resumes, I use it and defeat only two. The other three aren't even fazed. I am suddenly beaten by them. I get up and use the helm splitter on them. They all fall. Outset-Pretty hard huh? It will only get harder. The next door opens. Before I go, I return to my room and read the third book. It telling me about using arrows. I finished it and made me something to eat. I then went to the next room. Trial Three: Accuracy Outset-This The Trial Of Accuracy. You have three bows. You have to hit the arrows within five seconds. Be warned every time you miss, it is cut down 1 second and you have to fight a Darknut. Every time you loose, it is cut down a 1.5 seconds and you have to fight two Darknuts. Me-Okay. I do it the first time and miss one. I look for the Darknut. He drops down on me. I get up and use helm splitter. He grabs me and slams me against the wall. I jump and do it again. He dies that time. I use the arrows again. I barely miss the last one. I look up trying to see if another was going to fall on. Instead he charges at me from the left. My back and sides begin to ache. I use hurricane spin and he jumps and kicks me. I use it again and he knees me in the back. I tried again and manage to hit him. I painfully shoot the arrows at the speed of light. Outset-Wow, you must be in pain to the next one. Me-No, I can't. I can't do this anymore. I get up and leave to my room. Outset-No, you have to. The painting look at it, you will be reminded why you are here. I limp over to painting and punch it. It falls down. I am suddenly frozen. It is a mirror of Ilia in Ganondorf's hand. He is about to smack her across the face, when it goes black. Outset-...I... I am...sorr- I walk into the fourth room. Trial Four: Tatics Outstet-About the what happened in the mirror, umm... Me-Lets do this. Outset-Okay. Well then, this The Trial Of Tatics. There is four Darknuts. You mus find away to kill them all with one attack. I sneak to the and fire a arrow at the wall. They all turn and look. I roll to them and spin up using the Hurricane Spin. Outset-There it is, your stregnth. You are strong when you are mad and loving. Well the next is the last one, The Trial Of Wisdom. Trial Five: Wisdom Outset, the last will not require you to do anything. Go in and the gods will judge you. A ray of light appeared. I walk in. I am in a dark room and hear mumbling. The Triforce appears and turns into a triangle. I touche it and a bright flash shines. I look at my glove. It is glowing from the inside. I take it off and look at my hand. There the triforce is planted. I charge magic into my hand and thrust it at a wall. A beam of light blast at the wall, leaving a hole in it. Outset-That is the Triforce Ray. You now can use magic on your own, good. You must return. You need to obtain the Four Sword so that you may defeat Ganondorf. It is located in the Temple In The Sky. Go there and I will lead you in to the sword. Now walk in to the light and you will be back at the towers entrance. I walk and I am there. I use the Guitar Of Waves and warp to Kokiri Forest. I give Argorok's Grandma the letter and leave. She gives me three jars filled with Reekfish Soup. I warp back and to my surprise Argorok and Darvus are there. Argorok-Thank you Relyt, now lets finish this and save the girls.